<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked &amp; Loaded by DevilOfWire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208009">Locked &amp; Loaded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire'>DevilOfWire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ed Edd n Eddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Characters, Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual non-con, Established Relationship, Gunplay, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sadism, Short, Smut, Wet &amp; Messy, bottom edd, top kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em> 25. Bondage | Gunplay | <strike> Inflation </strike> </em>
</p><p>It’s such a strange phenomenon.
</p><p>Perfectly safe in every objective way: at home, in your bedroom, with someone you love. All the danger artificial and fake, knowing in your logical mind that nothing could really happen to you.
</p><p>And yet, with fake steel pressed against your skull, it’s terrifying and exhilarating all the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edd "Double D"/Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Locked &amp; Loaded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO <em>NOT</em> READ.</strong>
</p><p> Contains potentially triggering material, both with the roleplayed non-con elements, and with threatening with a prop gun, although given how it simulates a real-world experience it could of course be an issue for some! So if you have any problems with guns, rapeplay, etc, please do yourself a favour, and skip!
 </p><p> Okay, and with that out of the way, now is time for my favourite time of day: nostalgic ruining of cartoons :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edd finds quiet summer nights like these, windows open, no sound but the cicadas buzzing and of his own breathing, perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect for reading, studying, or, really, anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But distracting from that perfection was one, pesky little thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because tonight, this night, he had made plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been lying there with only the words held in front of him to distract from his noisy thoughts. And as the minutes morph to hours, and the sun sets beyond the horizon the window can show, forcing him to attach a little book light to continue reading in the otherwise pitch room, he’s begun to have his doubts about the entire thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This... </span>
  <em>
    <span>plan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he really go through with it, he thinks?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had begun as a simple joke, something as innocuous as a comment on a bad movie that just so happened to contain a home invasion scene. Something about how Edd would probably faint from terror the moment he heard a bump in the night, to which the other replied it would sooner be Kevin who would be the robber, invading innocent people’s homes in hopes of scoring some quick bucks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, somehow, weeks later, that stupid thing had become something awfully serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it still seems kind of stupid, in a distant, still highly metaphorical way. They’d joked more about their plan, until all the humour rung dry, and as the date grew nearer, Edd began to believe Kevin might have forgotten about the whole thing. He was the type to forget his own parents’ birthdays, so it made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edd never reminded him. How could he even bring it up, after a week of not a word said about it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So as he lay there—on that date which if not circled in red on any calendar he had in reality, certainly was in his head—he partially doubts whether anything would happen at all. Maybe it would be just another regular night all to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But then why would Kevin not be home right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could he just be missing for hours, since he’d snuck out of the house with only a kiss to his cheek?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn’t he answer him when he asked where he was going?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all highly suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it turns out, Edd is right to be suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because it’s then that the fragile veil of quiet comes crashing down, in a loud bang that seems to shake the entire condo, which might be concerning, if they didn’t know the woman who lived in the other half was always out on Saturday evenings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for all that joking and jabbing, Kevin turns out right, because although he knows instantly what the sound is, who did it, what it means, Edd still screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only for half a second, but it certainly is a loud, high shriek, shameful to even his own ears as he slaps both his hands over his mouth, book falling on his chest and losing his place, but that was the absolute last thing he could think about, right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears heavy stomps upon the floorboards, but they aren’t meandering, don’t pause at his scream, like a true home invader might. In fact, slamming the door as he had done would never be something a sneaky, real-life burglar would do, he imagines, but clearly, this is more fantasy than reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as those pounds upon the wood make a beeline right to him, with knowledge only one living here for months before could have, Edd realizes that this way, is much, much scarier than reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he knows exactly who it is, and that absolutely nothing would ever happen to him under his boyfriend’s actually quite gentle hands despite all acts, his flight or fight still kicks in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrenaline, or whatever chemicals they actually are, pumps through his body, making his heart race and the world seem blurry, too fast, but simultaneously, too slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes twitch around the room, from one corner of his skull to the next, desperately searching for something, anything, that can either help him hide or defend himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with nothing to try to swing at the invader—which would probably be in vain, anyway, what with the sinew he had in place of muscle—he goes for the only thing he can think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrambling, practically falling over himself in a bundle of shaking limbs just trying to move, he springs for the empty space beneath it, relatively out of sight from the bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And once he’s there, trapped within the cramped space forcing his neck to bend at an aching angle, trying to steady his breathing, listening to the ever-present stomps, he admits, it’s a shitty hiding spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s better than absolutely nothing. And waiting for... whatever was about to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>... Well, of course it was actually going to be good, but in a very, very bad way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of Edd’s useless ramble of thoughts are interrupted immediately as the booming steps reach the short hall, bedroom at the very end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands clap over his mouth, trying to still the trembling which his body automatically makes at the terrifying noises just a second away. Unable to fully marvel at the way he reacts, analyse it as he might like, as the feeling of pure horror makes it incredibly hard to think past the increasing pulse of his own bloody heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last step until he hears him hit the doorway with what sounds like a good amount of his actual body, the door thrown open so hard it slams against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Edd would normally worry about a dent he’d have to pay for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he’s absolutely petrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears him pause once he’s inside the room, probably looking around, maybe even a little worried that this whole thing wasn’t going to work, and Edd had just slipped out or something-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he finds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, it’s his face. One that had quickly become one of the most familiar, heart-warming in his life. His little brain, simpler mind, are instantly filled with relief, flooded with memories much sweeter than this particular moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then that face is blocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the barrel of a gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even as he knows fully damn well that it’s just a prop, too cheap-looking and plastic to be real gun metal, he screams again anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just a nonsense scream, not even trying to go for a word, unable to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once he’s able to, he can’t stop. Like usual, but now, his voice is trembling, cracking, tears already in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no,” he sobs, trying to press himself back into the crawl space but finding that, of course, there’s no magical way out, “d-don’t, p-please, Lord, s-stop-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to the gun comes a large hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he’s pulled out from beneath the desk, crying out at the pain of his arm being yanked nearly hard enough to dislocate something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he can even fully register that pain, he’s lying face-down on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then his pants are being ripped down and off of him, underwear straight with it, leaving him cold and exposed to the rest of the room, to the strange intruder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he shouts, loud enough that someone would hear, if only everyone weren’t already asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the man doesn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s here for one reason, and one reason only:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck you,” comes a husky voice, whispered into his ear like a high school sweetheart might to their soulmate, but that wasn’t what this was, not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>rape</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Edd,” he says, hot and heavy and way too close to his scrambled, useless mind, as his wrists are gathered, tied with something fibrous and scratchy so he couldn’t do anything with his hands anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the name, the fantasy changes a bit. Perhaps it wasn’t a stranger, but someone who knew him, at least somewhat. Or, perhaps he’d known him for years, stalked him, somehow had never had the courage to do anything... Before now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edd blinks from his second of thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then elbows his rapist in the gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems to work for a moment, a choking sputtering noise next to his ear falling away, one arm pressing him down loosening enough he can start trying to struggle out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then there’s the feeling of something cool and hard against his head. Pressed right against his temple, so he knows what it means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, don’t you dare fucking do that again, motherfucker, or I’ll fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>blow your brains out!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The anger in his voice is so palpable that it could almost pass as real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Edd feels something going on in his head. A battle, between his neurons filled with memories with the guy who he knew this really was, his actual name like a heavy fog, just barely out of reach; and the much simpler, animal half, normally repressed to the point of being nothing but a nuisance, but now screaming out, as his higher thinking struggled with the adrenaline to form coherent thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The animal side wins, even as the gun slides away from his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he’s so filled with gut-wrenching, heart-racing fear that he finds he genuinely can’t move. Not just the tight binding of his hands. No, it’s like he’s been paralysed from the eyes down, limbs perfectly shock still other than their constant trembling, only able to blink as he hears things behind him, wet, disgusting things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows exactly what those sounds are, having heard them a thousand times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, it felt like the very first time. Like this really was the first time he’d ever been in this position, ever gasped at the feeling of cold lube on his hole, yelled as a finger thrusts inside of him to the knuckle without any further preparation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe he should be thanking him for using his fingers at all, really. One, two, three, four, so, so quickly, less than a minute total, but it’s infinitely better than nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, just the thought of it, him shoving his entire doubtlessly hard, thick cock right inside of him with only a paltry sum of lubricant to ease the journey, it would absolutely destroy his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How awful, vile, repulsive-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taboo, sinful, utterly arousing-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen as he finds himself getting fully erect already. Leaking and twitching between his legs pinned against his own bed despite himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the thought of being subjected to the worst pain—physical and psychological—possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the thought of being raped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not just the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because that’s the exact second that that huge, thick cock actually does fuck inside of him. All the way, from its bulging head down the entire length of his veiny shaft, till it hits his heavy balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it might not being fucked dry, but it certainly does hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enough that he cries out yet again, real tears spilling from his eyes instantly. World filled with nothing but darkness and pain, as he’s torn in half purely by hard, throbbing cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can even get over that, he feels that cock drag out of him—also excruciating—only to thrust back in. Hard, like an animal himself, like his life depended only on forcing his hips down upon the man before him as hard as physically possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he inevitably sobs again, there’s that feeling on his skull, the little circle of deadly threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up,” he bites through obviously seething teeth, whether in aggravation or pleasure, Edd couldn’t know, because he couldn’t even open his eyes, anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then they’re forced to fly open, because there’s something being shoved in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only sees a flash of white, pale fingers just pushing, fisting, forcing it between his lips until it’s all in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own briefs. He’d gagged him with his own fucking briefs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Edd just takes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lying on the bed, knees now bare and quickly aching as they’re ground into the wooden floor. Helpless. Unable to do anything, to even try, because he knows it’s pointless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bound and gagged, through strength or the pure power the weapon gives him, he knows the stronger man will always win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he inevitably starts to enjoy the battery and assault on his prostate by the absolutely loathsome, wonderful cock driving in and out of him like little more than a sheath for it, Edd despises his own self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of it is role-play, definitely. Taking on the part of a virgin, or maybe a closeted homosexual, who’d only ever experimented a little, now feeling the full force of the pleasure of taking another man’s cock inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But part of it is also real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like now—as they so quickly draw to their orgasms, obvious in quickening breaths and unsteady legs and hands—he hates that he’s so close to cumming, knowing that a large part of it isn’t even the sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he’s had sex with him many, many times before. And they were all lovely, every single one, as the images flash in his mind between the painful reminder of what’s really going on in the current.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nothing felt as crushingly, depressingly real, as this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’s getting off on that, moaning around the wadded, damp underwear nearly suffocating him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At being taken so rough and fast, it seemingly like there’s legitimately no care for his own health or well-being, just taking, taking, taking, like the selfish monster he was supposed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the salty taste of his own sweat and pre-cum in his worn underwear, how hard it was to breathe or groan or do anything with it making his jaw ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the constant scratch and burning of his wrists with the thin rope tying them together, pressing even harder into his skin as his arms were completely crushed under the man’s hard, thrusting body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the false gun digging against his back, the tingling feeling on his skin merely at the idea of being shot, although that would never, could never happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the fact that this was so unlike Kevin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, so unlike the gentle man he’d come to understand and appreciate only years after being tormented by him for years before. The childhood bully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he would never do something like this. Especially not to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And somehow, how fucked up this entire thing was, absolutely depraved and hopeless and almost exploitive of those who actually had to endure something like this, it just cemented in Edd’s dark, dark mind that Kevin loves him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why he was doing this. Fucking him so hard, muttering insults primarily homophobic and slut-shaming in nature against his neck, reaching between his lips to push the gag further into his mouth, poking the gun against every bare part of his flesh he could find just to watch the reactive jump away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pretending to be raping him at gunpoint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he absolutely adores him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They probably cum at relatively the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s hard to call, though, as the orgasm is so intense for the both of them that it’s blinding, renders them senseless for a few glorious seconds, spending their seed and then going immediately limp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m...” Kevin begins, as soon as he can catch a breath, “s... sorry, Edd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry?” Edd asks, spitting the thing in his mouth out. Quite even-tempered, even as he’s still leaking with his cum, entire body aching as he’s still crushing him under his weight, rivers of stinging tears down his face. “Don’t, hah, be sorry, honey... If anything, I-I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry... for what, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edd looks over his shoulder, at the prop gun still held in his hand. Up close, it’s obvious that it’s fake. Not quite Nerf gun levels, but in the dull shine of it, the lack of detail, not even a trigger on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just... sorry, cause now...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks back, closing his eyes as he fell back, powerless on the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to... do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin is speechless one moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, the next, he’s no longer Kevin, as he shoves the underwear back in his mouth.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><hr/><p>
  <em>Check me out for updates and art and stuff! &lt;3
</em>
</p>
<ul>
  <em>
<li>

<p><em><a href="https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW">NSFW Twitter</a><br/>
</em></p>
</li>
<li>

<p><em><a href="https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire">SFW Twitter</a><br/>
</em></p>
</li>
<li>

<p><em><a href="https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/">SFW Tumblr</a><br/>
</em></p>
</li>
</em>
</ul><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Thanks for reading, and I hope, somehow, this was enjoyable, lol! I should really stop sleeping when the sun comes up x.x lmao. Ty again though! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>